


House of Memories

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [26]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: The hero nodded, “Well, I guess we can start over,” he held out his hand, “My name is Link.”Riven’s heart was pounding in his chest and he was surprised that Link couldn’t hear it. He reached up and shook his Light’s hand, “My-my name is Riven.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the backstory of Riven and Callous

Riven walked into the light with a smile on his face, he was finally free and he never had to see the dark world again. 

“Hey!” A voice cried and Riven jumped spinning around. It was the hero. “Have I seen you before?” 

“Um-uh,” Riven stuttered, “I-well-kind of…but, um.” 

The hero laughed, “Hey it’s okay. You’re good.” 

“I’mtheshadowyoufought,” Riven blurted out, but the hero looked confused. 

“Sorry, could you repeat that,” he asked, “maybe a bit slower?” 

Riven gulped but complied, “I’m the shadow you fought.” 

His eyes widened in surprise, “Oh, well, you look different…more nice I guess.” 

“Yeah,” Riven nodded, “I decided to change, I guess.” 

The hero nodded, “Well, I guess we can start over,” he held out his hand, “My name is Link.” 

Riven’s heart was pounding in his chest and he was surprised that Link couldn’t hear it. He reached up and shook his Light’s hand, “My-my name is Riven.” 

Link smiled and nodded, “Nice to meet you Riven.” 

… 

Rain was pouring from the sky in a constant down pour as Riven entered the house He was soaking wet yet, small giggle escaped his mouth. 

“Riven, that you?” He could hear Link ask. 

“Yeah,” Riven laughed, “You haven’t touched the kitchen, have you?” 

Riven shook his head, smile still on his face as the silence revealed his answer. 

“Maybe…” Link said. 

Riven chuckled, “Don’t worry, I’ll come save you from your horrible cooking.” 

“It’s not horrible,” Link protested walking out of the kitchen with a pout on his face. 

Riven raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure about that? In the year I’ve known you I swear I have seen animals die from being in the general proximity of your cooking.” 

“What’s wrong with my meat soup?” Link asked. 

Riven massaged his temple as he responded, “Everything Link. Everything is wrong with that soup.” 

“It’s delicious soup!” Link cried. 

“It’s poison!” Riven declared. 

Link stormed out of the kitchen and sat down in the living room, “Okay, you do better than.” 

“Okay, I will,” Riven laughed walking into the kitchen. He remember the first time they had had an argument like that, he had been so scared it was real and that Link was going to kick him out, but Link had told Riven that while he was offended he wouldn’t kick him out. And the, almost daily, argument has happened ever since. 

“I’m mad at you,” Link pouted from the other room and Riven shook his head as he pulled out a pot. 

“I’m sure you are.” Riven replied jokingly, “Don’t worry, I’ll make some beef stew and beg for forgiveness.” 

A silence settled over the two of them before they both erupted with laughter and, despite the vicious storm outside, the inside of the house seemed to be glowing. 

… 

“What kind are those?” Riven asked and Link glanced over before responding casually, 

“Daffodils.” 

“And what about those ones?” 

“Carnations.” 

“Oh! And those?” 

“Poppies.” 

“What about those?” 

"Lilies.” 

“They’re all so colorful and pretty!” Riven smiled, the dark world didn’t have anything like this. 

“Yeah, yeah they are,” Link agreed. 

… 

“Hey Riven?” Link asked looking over to the man. The two of them were sitting on the porch listening to the birds chirping as the sun slowly rose in the distance. Riven was kicking his legs as they dangled off the porch, but he looked over at the question. 

“Yeah?” he asked. 

“I-I know you’ve told me you’re my Dark, but what is a dark and you really don’t look or seem like a dark so…you know, just curious,” Link shrugged. 

Riven shrugged, “Well, every hero has a dark, a warped reflection of themselves-,” 

“Wait, ‘every hero’…are there others out there?” Link asked in surprise. 

Riven nodded, “Yes, there are. You’re the hero of Hyrule and there are many heroes that came before you.” 

“Have you met there Darks?” Link asked curiously. 

“I’ve seen some around, but the closest I’ve ever come to talking with another Dark was with…nevermind, I’d rather not talk about it,” Riven looked down at his lap and Link nodded. 

“Hey, it’s cool,” He said, “Probably was pretty scary.” 

Link had no idea. 

“You think I could find out about some of the heroes that came before me?” Link asked. 

Riven nodded, “I mean sure, if you’re curious and all, I’d say learn all you can about them.” 

Linked smiled, “I’m gonna do that. I mean, Hyrule doesn’t exactly need a hero anymore, so might as well do something.” 

Riven couldn’t help but hear the slight bitterness in the man’s tone and tried to comfort him, “Maybe you can find out what happened to the other heroes after their adventures too.” 

Link shrugged and stared off into the distance. 

… 

“I don’t even remember what it was about,” Riven sniffled as Link settled down on the couch next to him after wrapping a big fluffy blanket around his shoulders. 

“Doesn’t matter if you could remember the nightmare or not, it frightened you and you woke up and here we are, that’s all there is to it. Doesn’t matter if it’s nightmares about blood thirsty demons or butterflies that are terrifying, I’m gonna stay here with you,” Link insisted. 

Riven snorted, “Butterflies.” 

“It’s always the ones you least except,” Link said dramatically, but Riven could tell he was just trying to cheer him up. 

He felt bad for lying to Link, but he did remember the nightmare, he knew exactly what it was about, but Link couldn’t know. He couldn’t. No one could. If Riven could forever erase it from his memory he would, but alas he is stuck with it. His chest was in pain, but he didn’t dare show it. That could lead to questions and questions were never good. 

“Thank you Link,” Riven whispered burrowing into the blanket, “For everything.” 

Link nodded wrapping his arm around Riven’s shoulders, “Of course.” 

… 

“Okay now I can put the red one in?” Link whined as he and Riven both stood in the kitchen over a large baking pan. 

“No, you can’t put the red spice in, this recipe doesn’t need the red spice?” Riven sighed, although the was beginning to realize why Link’s cooking was so atrocious. He just threw whatever he wanted together. Perhaps his taste buds were truly destroyed…whatever the case may be, it was a disgrace to cooking and at least Riven could try to teach Link. 

“But what if it’s better with the red spice?” Link pressed. 

Riven shook his head, “It won’t be better be cause we are making something that is very sweet and that will be very spicy.” 

“But what if I want it to be spicy?” 

Riven Heldon a sigh of exasperation, “If you want it to be spicy then you can put some of the powder onto the piece of cake that you eat.” 

“Maybe I will do that,” Link said. 

“Okay,” Riven nodded in challenge, “Go ahead.” 

… 

“Riven!” Link called running into the house, door slamming behind him, “I found an old book all about the Hero of Legend, he was the one that came before me I think, is that right?” 

Riven was pulling a steaming pan out of the oven when he came in and had to keep himself from dropping it in surprise. He set it down on the counter and set the oven mits down. “Um,” Riven thought back, “Yeah, the hero of Legend came before you.” 

“He went on so many different adventures! He even traveled to different dimensions and he collected so many items and he-!” Link rambled on entering the kitchen and flipping through the book pointing at different passages of text and multiple pictures. Riven glances over and saw the various pictures. “-he had this thing called the master sword and he defeated Ganon even when Ganon had the full Triforce!” 

“Well you defeated Ganon as well,” Riven reminded him But Link looked down and shrugged. 

“Yeah but he was a real hero-,” 

“You are a real hero Link! You saved Hyrule!” Riven insisted. 

Link huffed, “What’s a hero without a battle to fight? A forgotten man tossed to the side. The hero of Legend was probably praised for all he did.” 

“Or maybe he was an ordinary guy, just like you.” 

“I doubt it…” Link’s voice died off. 

Riven sighed sadly, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“You were an amazing hero, you’re still an amazing hero!” Riven insisted, but Link refused to look at him. 

… 

Riven jumped a shock as something was placed on his head. Riven reaches up and pulled it off looking at it in confusion, “What is it?” 

“It’s a flower crown,” Link said, taking it out of his Darks hands and placing it back on his head. The crown was a bit to big so it dipped into his face. Link giggled as he saw the confusion still on Riven’s face. “It’s just for fun,” he giggled and Riven nodded. 

“Can you teach me how to make one?” Riven asked shyly and Link nodded happily. 

“Of course!” He exclaimed, “Okay so the first thing you have to do is…” 

Riven failed many many times and couldn’t make one, so in the end he plucked a flower and stuck it in Link’s hair. 

“It’s basically the same thing-.” 

“No it’s not!” Link laughed, but the smile never left his face. 

… 

Riven heard a large crash in the living room and ran in only to see the book Link had been reading on the floor and Link starring at the wall in utter shock. 

Riven was instantly filled with worry and he rushed to Link’s side. “Hey, Hey, what’s wrong?” Link’s brown eyes were unblinking and his face was frozen in surprise. “Link! What’s wrong?” 

“He died.” 

“What?” Riven asked confused, “Who died?” 

Link gulped before slowly explaining, “I-In the back of the book over the hero of Legend there was a small section about his predecessor, the hero of time and the hero of time died, fell to Ganon.” 

“Yeah,” Riven nodded sadly, “he did.” 

The room sunk into silence. 

… 

“You should go into town with me someday, I’m sure the others would love to meet you and you could buy the correct ingredients so I don’t get yelled at,” Link insisted. 

“It’s not my fault,” Riven said in a snarky tone, “You just can’t buy what I tell you too.” 

Link sighed, “But really, joking aside you should come with me one of theses times, I’ve told these others about you and they want to meet you.” 

“No they don’t,” Riven insisted, “Or they wouldn’t want to talk to me after they met me” 

“That’s not true, everyone would love you,” Link said but Riven wouldn’t budge. “Maybe some other time then.” 

… 

“Hey,” Link said one day catching Riven’s attention. 

“Yes?” 

“I-,” Link hesitated, but then continued, “You acted like you already knew the hero of time died, how did you know?” 

Riven shrugged, “It’s-its kind of complicated, but the easiest way to put it is that the Dark world exists outside the timelines. And so all of the Darks from all the heroes kinda just wonder around.” 

“Timelines?” Link asked, “there’s more than one?” 

Riven nodded, “Yeah something with the hero of time sleeping for seven years then defeated Ganon, then going back to his childhood, creating a rift, it’s kinda complicated.” 

“Wait,” Link, “But the hero of time died.” 

“In-in our timeline, yes, but in others no,” Riven said and he couldn’t see Link’s eyes widen in shock, “we are the result of his downfall. The downfall timeline.”


	2. Crumbling to Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “In-in our timeline, yes, but in others no,” Riven said and he couldn’t see Link’s eyes widen in shock, “we are the result of his downfall. The downfall timeline.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit more violent, there is blood etc.

“In-in our timeline, yes, but in others no,” Riven said and he couldn’t see Link’s eyes widen in shock, “we are the result of his downfall. The downfall timeline.” 

“Wait so the reason our world is so messed up is because he died?” Link shouted in anger making Riven jump in surprise. 

Riven shook his head, “No, well…kind of I suppose, but it wasn’t really his fault!” 

“Then tell me why other timelines had happy endings!” Link exclaimed and Riven sighed, 

“We don’t really know what happened in the other timelines-,” 

Link shook his head in anger and stormed out of the house, Riven jumped up to try and follow him but it was too late, Link was already gone. 

… 

Link’s explosion over learning about the separate timelines, was a little over a week ago, but Riven was happy to note that things had died back down and were a bit more normal. The air was still a little tense from time to time and Link would stare off into space more than Riven would like, but overall, everything seemed to be going smoothly. The two of them were sitting in the kitchen calmly eating dinner, a new soup recipe that Riven had decided to try, when Link finally broke the silence, 

“So, I’ve seen you holding a mirror every once in a while, what exactly is it? Cause it had this aura, it wasn’t a normal mirror…” Link’s voice died off and he looked up at Riven. 

Riven’s heart skipped a beat…Link was his friend-his best friend-but…could he risk telling him about the mirror? Could he risk someone knowing what it actually was and what it could do to Riven? No! Why was he even worrying? Link wouldn’t hurt him. He wouldn’t. 

“Well, the mirror is connected to me,” Riven admitted, “All darks have a mirror and we have to protect it.” 

Link looked down in thought before nodding and asking, “What would happen if it broke?” 

“It…it would hurt me, a lot,” Riven said cautiously, not wanting to reveal that he could die from it shattering. 

Link nodded, “Interesting and all Darks have a mirror?” 

Riven nodded and Link pursed his lips but didn’t respond. Conversation never picked back up that night. 

… 

Riven walked into the living room, “Hey, um…we’re almost out of ingredients, would you be willing to go into town and get some more?” 

Link was sitting on the couch with many different books spread around him and open journals with hastily scribbled notes. After waiting a few minutes and not getting a reaction from Link, Riven tried again, “Hey, Link! Would you be willing to go into town and get some more ingredients?” 

“I’m busy right now Riven, if we need more, go do it yourself,” Link snapped. 

Riven eyes darkened with sorrow as he said, “Um, well, I don’t really know where anything is-,” 

“It’s simple Riven, just go and do it. It’s time to get over yourself!” Link continued and Riven’s lip started quivering. His eyes watered up and he left the room silently blinking back tears. 

A few hours later Link had come in and apologized repeatedly, but Riven’s heart still hurt. 

… 

Riven’s hands were trembling as he slowly walked into the newly built town. He glanced around nervously and he subconsciously made sure that his inverted triforce was covered. Who knows what would happen if the hylians saw the blackened triforce? 

Riven gulped and looked around nervously as the various shop signs. Link had become consumed by his ‘research’ as he called it leaving Riven to deal with everything else. But he could do this. He could…he would. 

“Honey, are you okay? You seem to be lost.” 

Riven jumped at the woman’s voice and turned to see an older woman standing beside a cart selling apples. 

“I…” Riven’s voice faltered. He had never talked with someone who wasn’t Link or a Dark. 

The woman smiled kindly, “It’s okay honey, would you like some help?” Riven nodded hesitantly and she gestured from him to come over. “Now,” She said, “The setup is a bit straight forward, but it can be a bit intimidating if you’ve never been here. Over there is going to be most of the meats, dairy is two stalls to the left, vegetables are just across the street, grains, powders, and spices are next to the vegetables, and most metals are down the street at the blacksmiths.” 

Riven nodded smiling at her thankful for her kindness. “You know, you look a lot like Link…are you the friend he was talking about?” 

“Um…probably,” Riven said softly. 

“Oh! You precious little thing, how dare he not come with you on your first trip-,” 

“It’s fine,” Riven snapped, but realized he had cut her off and blushed, “I’m sorry, but he’s-he’s really busy right now and I normally do the cooking so I might as well learn where everything is.” 

The woman nodded, “It’s okay honey, I understand that…well, my name is Liza, is you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to ask okay honey?” 

“Yes ma’am,” he nodded, but before he walked away he paused and turned back to her, “Um, my-my name is Riven.” 

“Nice to meet you Riven, hope to see you around more often,” Liza smiled and Riven was filled with joy. He had done it! He had talked with another person. 

When Riven got home after a successful day, he had wanted to share with Link his progress and his new friends, but once he saw his Light passed out on the couch in exhaustion he sighed and layed a blanket over him. Riven looked over at the various journals that Link had been pouring through and was curious as to what he was researching, but he wouldn’t want Link to go through his stuff, so he wouldn’t go through his. 

… 

Riven was trying to be quiet but he couldn’t help the small whimpers of pain that escaped him as he gripped the fabric above his chest as though that would stop the pain on the inside. It didn’t happen very often. Just enough to remind him of what he had done, what he had given. 

His throat was dry and his breathing was raspy. It hurt! It hurt a lot! Riven gnashed his teeth together trying to be silent. He didn’t want to disturb Link. But apparently he wasn’t quiet enough, because soon the door to his room opened and Link entered holding a candle which brought light into the dark room. 

“Riven?” He asked, “What’s wrong?” 

“I’m fine,” Riven gasped, “It’s fine.” 

“Is it your chest hurting again?” Link asked in concern but Riven shook his head, as he always had. 

“It’s fine Link,” he insisted. 

Link sighed and set the candle down on the night stand next to Riven’s bed he then sat down on the bed side Riven and sighed, “I want to help you, I don’t want you to keep hurting like this.” 

“There is nothing you can do Link,” Riven said, “This is the result of a choice I made.” 

The room settled into a deafening silence and eventually Link left. 

… 

“Hey,” Link called as Riven walked into the room to go into the kitchen. Riven paused and looked over to Link and the Light continued, “What’s the Dark World like?” The man hadn’t looked up from the two journals that were sprawled in his lap as he asked the question. 

“Well, it’s not a nice place…um,” Riven hesitated looking over Link, “Why do you want to know?” 

“Research stuff,” Link deadpanned. 

Riven looked down, it was always ‘research’ nowadays with Link. Where had his friend that loved to spend days outside with him gone? Where was the man that would exchange harmless retorts with him? Where had his best friend gone? 

“It’s dark and nothing is alive…it’s empty aside from the darks that live there…” Riven’s voice died off and he saw Link scribble down a few notes. 

“Have you ever considered going back?” Link asked as Riven tried to walk away. 

Riven froze and his heart skipped a beat. “I-I can’t go back…I-I left that place for good,” He insisted in a panic. 

“Would you be willing to show me?” Link pressed and Riven shook his head. 

“No,” He insisted, “I’m not going back there.” 

Link looked down and scribbled something once more. Riven waited for him to look up and talk once more but he never did. 

… 

“Morning Liza!” Riven called as he passed by the apple stall. The woman looked up upon hearing his voice and she smiled at him. 

“Good morning Riven, Link still not coming?” She asked and Riven frowned. 

“No, no he’s not…” 

Riven’s first time venturing into the town was around three months ago and Link had not come back since then, leaving Riven to meet basically everyone in the town. 

“Maybe next time,” Liza said looking down. 

“Yeah, maybe,” Riven agreed, but they both knew it wasn’t likely. 

… 

“Link!” Riven called as he entered the with the groceries, but the man wasn’t on the couch as he had been for basically the past few months. The house was silent and a chill went down Riven’s spine…something wasn’t right. “Link?” He called once more, though his voice was softer the second time. There was still no response. Riven dropped the bags he was holding and began to look around the house searching for the man. 

He wasn’t in the kitchen. 

He wasn’t in his room. 

He wasn’t in the garden. 

That only left one place…but why would he be there? Riven’s breathing sped up as he made his way down the his room. But why would he want in Riven’s room? He had nothing of value-except his mirror. But Link wouldn’t. He wouldn’t! 

Riven entered his room and his heart stopped. 

“Welcome home Riven,” Link said holding his mirror and looking over it. Riven couldn’t help but notice how different his friend now appeared. He skin was extremely pale from the lack of sunlight he had received over the past few months. His once brown eyes now held a crimson, bloodshot tint and insanity danced through his iris’. 

“Link, give me the mirror, please,” Riven said, trying to force his voice to stay calm. 

However Link shrugged and continued to hold onto the mirror as he rambled, “You know…why do some people get happy endings while others do not? Why is it that some heroes get to have a happy ending once their quest is over? Why does the ‘hero’ of time get praised for standing up to Ganon while we are left to clean up his mess? Why does he get a happy ending in the timelines where he doesn’t die?” 

“You don’t know that,” Riven pointed out. 

“He got to go back and have his childhood! He probably got the chance to get married, have a family-!” Link began shouting and Riven flinched, taking a step back. But then his voice gets softer and Link whispers, “But you want to know the best part? There are prophecy’s apparently of all of the heroes coming together, to work together, to defeat some kind of evil…AND I REFUSE TO WORK WITH HIM!” 

Riven jumped back and his heart pounded as Link’s grip on his mirror tightened. 

“But-but they need the hero of Hyrule!” Riven protested. 

Link scoffed, “Well they aren’t getting me!” 

“Link please, just calm down, you’re just a bit worked up,” Riven said stepping a bit closer to the enraged man. 

“I’m completely calm Riven, I’m the calmest I’ve been in years!” Link laughed. 

Riven took another step towards Link cautiously and said, “Link I know you’re a bit upset right now, but it’s going to be okay.” 

“It’s not okay though. It’s not!” Link cried out. 

Riven gulped but continued to step closer cause he had to get his mirror. But Link noticed his slow approach. “Oh, are you trying to get this?” Link asked looking at the mirror. Riven froze, his heart was pounding. 

Where was the Link he once knew? 

Where was his friend? 

Where was his brother? 

Riven moved closer once again but then Link snapped and with a swipe of his arm Riven was thrown onto the ground by the force of his own mirror. Riven groaned and felt some blood trickle down his face from the wooden mirror striking him. He was a little dizzy from the hit but stood back up fairly easy only to be hit down again with his mirror. 

“Stay down!” Link growled and Riven did so, not wanting his mirror to break. “You know,” Link sighed, “A while ago I asked you about the Dark World wondering if you would ever consider going back and you said ‘no’ and then I asked if you would do it for me and you still said ‘no’. But now I realize that I probably didn’t have the correct leverage then.” Link looked over the mirror in his hand, “You said it would hurt if it broke, but what if it shattered?” 

Riven froze in fear and Link noticed, “Is it true that you would die?” Riven’s small whimper was the only answer Link received but it was enough. “Well then, I suppose you wouldn’t want this to end up in the wrong hands now would you?” 

This was wrong. 

Where was the Link he knew? 

Why did he have to tell him about the timelines? 

Why did he have to tear everything in his life apart? 

“Let’s see how durable this mirror really is…” Link said and Riven curled into himself on the ground waiting for the pain to come, waiting for death. But death did not come only pain. Blow after blow rained down on him as Link beat him with his own mirror, his blood stained his own mirror…some dark he was. 

Riven could feel his skin breaking, tearing as his flesh would get stuck under notches in the wood and torn of violently. He didn’t know when he started but soon Riven could feel tears falling down his face and onto the floor. But then the blows ceased and Link grabbed Riven and hoisted him up, grabbing him by the neck. 

“You are going to take me to the Dark world or you you will feel the pain of this mirror shattering,” Link growled and Riven nodded meekly. Link dropped him and Riven didn’t have time to catch himself so he collapsed on to the ground. Riven pushes himself up into his shaky legs and walked over to the wall where there was a group of shadows. Soon the shadows engulfed the two of them depositing them into the Dark world. 

Link smirked as he set foot onto the dead grass. Riven fell to the ground in exhaustion as he felt the darkness surround him, tempt him. His chest started flaring up in pain and he heard Link scoff. 

"Split and Torn," Link mocked, "That's what your name means. I know what you did Riven, I finally know." Link smirked as he looked down at Riven, the lust for power clear in his intense gaze. "I finally know, and you are going to regret making that choice!" 

"Link, stop this!" Riven cried only for his light to scream, 

"There has to be a balance! I'm simply doing what you were unable to do!" 

Riven tired to get up but it was too late, he had felt it. It had been attracted to him. To his soul…or rather what was left of it. Riven screamed as he felt his chest pull and ache longing to be with what he had removed. 

“You seriously thought that I wouldn’t figure it out?” Link asked walking over to Riven placing a foot in his chest so he couldn’t move. “Poor little Riven hates being a dark so he tried to remove the dark part of himself. You physically torn your soul apart to try and get rid of it…well look where that has brought you Riven. Right. Back. Here.” 

Riven struggled but it was no use. “And now,” Link continued, “that darkness, that power is just sitting here, waiting. Well it’s wait is over, it has a user that will properly use it!” 

Link extended his arms, openly accepting the power that was in the air, that had been summoned by Riven idiotically stepping foot into this world once more. 

“No!” Riven cried knocking Link down with a forceful shove. Riven reaches for his mirror, but Link noticed and rolled away. Riven stood up and jumped for it, his hand wrapping around the handle with Link’s and the Dark could help but notice how cold the others hand had become. They both tugged on the mirror fighting and struggling. 

The power that had been slowly gathering around the two finally rushed in and the two both screamed, one in joy and the other in agony. 

Link recovered quickly and stood, reclaiming the mirror as he did. “Go play hero in the Light world if you wish Riven, because they aren’t getting me. Just know I’ll always be watching,” he laughed as Riven tried to sit up. Riven could feel a tiny bit of darkness bonded back to his soul. But some times, the smallest bit could be enough… 

“Link wait!” Riven cried and Link turned around, 

“That’s not my name anymore. That’s a heroes name, a name that also belonged to ‘him’. Call me Callous, seems fitting for a dark.” And then he walked away. As he left Riven behind, the Dark could see the blackened out triforce in his left hand. 

This was all his fault. 

He had been to selfish. 

He had wanted to go into the light world too much. 

He should have just stayed. 

He shouldn’t have ever met Link. 

He should have just stayed alone. 

Riven felt more tears welling up in his eyes but it was to dangerous to cry here. So he left back for the light world. He didn’t even know where he ended up but as soon as his feet hit the ground he broke out in sobs. Harsh, loud, broken sobs. 

“Riven?” 

Liza. He was near the village. Riven looked up, tears still streaming down his face as the woman knelt in front of him. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” She looked him over and saw all of the blood and grim caked on him. 

“He-he’s gone,” Riven croaked. 

Liza looked down in sorrow before she helped Riven rise to his feet. “Come on sweetie, you can stay with me for now.” 

Riven shook his head, “No, I’ll-I’ll be fine.” 

“Absolutely not young man,” Liza said, “I’m sure my husband and son will love having you. Now come along.” She helped him hobble to the village. 

Riven couldn’t help but throw one last glance back at the shadows in regret. 

… 

It was his fault. 

Link was gone and it was his fault and if the meeting between heroes was truly coming who would replace him? 

Riven looked into the mirror in the bedroom he was staying in at Liza’s house. The was a small small cut that was still visible on his head from where Link had hit him. Riven slowly reaches up and positioned his bangs to cover it up. But after moving his hair he held in a bitter laugh. Now he looked almost exactly like Link… 

He would have to go. 

It would have to be him. 

But the other heroes would notice a dark amount them, they would. Then they would cast him out, hate him, or do other horrible painful things. 

But they need a hero of Hyrule. 

Well, Riven was no hero. 

But he was all they had.


End file.
